Finders Creepers
Plot The episode begins with the campers being woken up from their sleep in the middle of the night by the sound of an air horn and Chris shouting to run for their lives. They race outside and greeted by Chris' new intern, Dakota. Chris then goes on to announce that the next challenge will be taking place now. Brick worriedly asked why the challenge is taking place in the dark, revealing that he has had a fear of the dark since a young child. Chris explains the challenge is a scavenger hunt across the island, searching for three souvenirs hidden in a haunted forest, a pet cemetery and a cave. The first team to each location would be given a clue to the location of the souvenir. Chris also warns them of booby traps and to stick together, as each time will be penalized for any member who they lose through out the challenge. When Cameron asks what the spider logo on the board represents, Chris reveals that a mutant spider has been seen wandering the island, much to Cameron's dismay. Chris then blows the air horn to begin the challenge and the campers run off to their first destination. The Toxic Rats arrive at the Haunted Forest first and receive a message from Chris over a speaker phone that their first clue is located at the base of the tree in a bear trap. Lightning reaches down and grabs the clue and gives it to Dawn to read. The Mutant Maggots then arrive on the scene. Lightning tells them to find their own clue and Jo leads them off, claiming she has a plan. Jo reveals her plan is to hide in a bush and wait for the Rats to pass by so they can follow them to the souvenir. The Maggots jump into the bush and wait for the Rats to pass by. Dawn reads the clue aloud to her team, revealing that the first souvenir is hidden inside a knot hole in a tree, guarded by a "pest". When the Rats run off, the Maggots attempt to get out of the bush to follow, but get tangled up with each other until Brick, panicked by the dark, picks up the entire bush itself and runs off with them. As the Rats are running towards the first souvenir, Sam asks Dawn to repeat the middle part of the clue. When she doesn't respond, Sam turns around only to find that Dawn has gone missing. With Dawn gone, Sam and Lightning are worriedly asking about the penalty and spider, but Scott reminds them that they are searching for a knothole. Lightning then notices a knothole with red and green marking on it, and says that it has to be it. Lightning climbs up the tree and reaches into the hole only to be grabbed up a giant tentacle, as a giant mutant squid is inside the tree. Sam and Scott attempt to save Lightning by throwing rocks at the squid, which only angers it more. It drops Lightning to the ground then attacks Scott and Sam, knocking Scott away and picking Sam up. Lightning, who has recovered from his fall climbs up the tree and punches the squid in its eye, causing it to drop Sam and retreat back into the tree. Lightning then reaches in and pulls out the first souvenir, a key, but just as he does so, a web shoots down from above and grabs him, pulling Lightning off screen. Scott picks up the dropped key and Sam notices that Lightning has now gone missing. Scott tries to calm Sam down by saying they lost two players that stink at the game and that they should continue forward. Sam doesn't want to, but as the Mutant Maggots show up, Sam and Scott move on to try and not reveal to to the Maggots where the souvenir was hidden. Cameron is the first to notice the team colors on the tree bark and believes that's where the first souvenir is hidden. Jo suggests to send in their teams more expendable player, which Brick takes offense too saying there are none. Jo yells at Brick and tosses Cameron into the knothole, who finds the first key souvenir. Mike congratulates Cameron on finding the key, which Zoey finds very sweet. As Mike reaches down to pick up the key, a web shoots down and picks up Zoey, pulling her off screen. Mike then notices that Zoey has gone missing and begins to panic. Jo wants to push forward, but Brick wants to look for Zoey. Jo then convinced Brick that Zoey had left them instead, and the Maggots push on. With the Rats, Scott and Sam are running through the forest at a slow pace. Sam says he wants to go faster, but Scott wants to keep up the pace so that the Rats will once again be sent to elimination. Sam however takes the key from Scott and runs forward, and into a mine field. As Sam lays on the ground burnt, the Maggots run past him and take the lead. The Maggots reach the pet cemetery first and Cameron is sent to get the first clue. They then spread out to find the clue, which was 6-6-18-6. While searching, Brick falls into a grave and screams for help. Jo reaches down to help him out of the grave, and then slaps him to help him regain his composure. The Maggots then notice that Brick had wet himself upon falling into the dark and in a panic, Brick runs off to dry. However, while drying himself he is grabbed by the spider. The rest of the Maggots run over to look for him, but when they don't find him Jo just says he was dead weight, upsetting Anne Maria and Mike. Scott, while looking for the souvenir, comes across Fang who chases him. Scott knocks Sam into a grave filled with grease as he runs. Dakota then goes to the grave to dump more kitchen grease in, and Sam greets her. She apologizes for the booby traps, and upon seeing Sam's situation, begins to feel bad and leaves. Mike, while looking for Zoey on top of a tree, falls onto a grave and transforms into his Vito personality. Anne Maria points out that the grave he fell on was dated June 6, 1806, the same numbers in the clue. When she finds that Vito has again appeared, she gets excited. They open the grave to reveal a coffin with flashlights and head off to the final part of the challenge. Sam, who saw the Maggots open the coffin calls to Scott so they wouldn't fall behind. At the final part of the challenge, Cameron and Jo are about to enter the cave when Cameron notices Anne Maria and Mike are missing. Jo presses on, but Cameron goes to find them. Inside the cave, Jo finds the last clue, but is then tied up in web by the mutant spider. Meanwhile, Cameron returns to the graveyard and finds Anne Maria and Vito making out. They return to the cave and find Jo's flashlight, sending Cameron into a panic. They then notice six hooks attached to a stone. Cameron goes to check them out, but is then covered in web by the spider. Cameron is throw into the web with the rest of the campers who had gone missing. Just then, Scott and Sam arrive. Sam goes to get the hooks and Scott follows, but Anne Maria trips Scott causing him to fall on top of Sam. The spider then shoots a web on the two of them, tying them together. Anne Maria tells Vito to get the hooks, but becomes frustrated when he refuses to do work. She then kisses him for motivation. Zoey see this and yells at Anne Maria to keep away from Mike. The spider begins to close in Cameron and Zoey, causing Mike to revert back to himself to try and save her. Cameron, fueled by adrenaline, breaks free from the web and attacks the mutant spider. Mike turns into Svetlana in an attempt to free the campers, knocking Brick free of the web first. Brick, now free wants to help free the others, but Jo tells him to instead take the hooks and finish the challenge. Brick does so, followed closely behind by Sam and Scott still tied together. Brick, Sam and Scott use the hooks to zip-line through the cave and land outside, where Chris was waiting. Chris announces that the winning team is the Toxic Rats, as even though Brick arrived first, The Toxic Rats only lost two players while the Maggots lost five. Back in the cave, the remaining campers, now free from the web notice that the mutant spider was actually former contestant, Izzy in a mechanical suit. At the campfire ceremony, Chris taunts the Maggots on their first ceremony and also wonders where Chef is. It turns out that Izzy tied Chef up somewhere in the woods and shot several toy arrows at him. Back at the campfire ceremony, Brick, ashamed that he didn't follow his own code, volunteers for elimination. Jo mocks him for being afraid of the dark. Chris tells him to calm down, as tonight's eliminated Maggot will be joining the Toxic Rats tomorrow. This means that Brick and Jo will now be competing on opposite teams. Brick thanks Chris for this chance, and Chris, upset no one is getting catapulted, puts Dakota in the Hurl of Shame and sends her off once again. Characters Chef appears, but has no lines. Quotes *'Chris:' (during the recap) And now, tonight's challenge is about fear! And everyone knows fear is a dish best served...in the dark! (maniacal laughing and then looks at Chef) ''Chef! *'Chef: Wardrobe's all out of vampire costumes. *'''Dawn: (to a firefly) What's that, little one? Evil is lurking? Let me guess...Chris? *'Dakota:' (in confessional) So, after Chris agreed to let me stay, he put a restraining order on the paparazzi! So, now I'm stuck here for no reason. And now he's making me, like, work. So not cool! *'Cameron:' (in confessional) I have a severe case of arachnophobia. Spiders are just so creepy! Literally. Anything with that many legs must be evil. (cringes) *'Dawn:' Inside a knot is a nest. Your souvenir lives with a pest. Find Polaris to travel north-west. *'Sam:' Duck! Duck! Jump! Punch! *'Zoey:' (in confessional) Mike is so sweet. The way he's always encouraging Cameron is totally cool! The way he's always going into character is totally weird. But, hey, nobody's perfect, right? Mike: (in confessional) Zoey. (gushes) She is all I think about! At least when I'm the one in control. (nervous chuckling) *'Scott:' (in confessional) I'm heading us back into last place, where we belong. Another elimination ceremony and it's bye-bye Sam! Or Lightning; I can't decide. I'm like a kid in a candy store full of suckers! *'Brick:' (covering up his pee stain) It was wet down there! I landed on my crotch! *'Anne Maria:' (noticing Brick's disappearance) Where did he go? Gallery Finders Creepers (1)-1-.png|Chris McLean, during the recap. 603px-Finders Creepers (2).png|Dawn is warned by a butterfly that evil is lurking. Finders Creepers (3)-1-.png|Dakota uses the confessional as an intern. Finders Creepers (8)-1-.png|Dawn reads her team's clue. 830px-TDROTINEW3!!!.png|Lighning save Sam from the giant squid. 603px-Finders Creepers.png|Jo yelling at her team Finders Creepers (11)-1-.png|Cameron finds a key. 603px-Finders Creepers (12).png|Zoey is captured by a giant spider as Mike is distracted. 603px-Finders Creepers (15).png|Mike, Cameron, and Anne Maria are surprised to see that Brick has been kidnapped. Finders Creepers (17)-1-.png|Dakota pours kitchen grease into a coffin, after being told to do so by Chris. 603px-Finders Creepers (22).png|Scott slaps Sam. Finders Creepers (21)-1-.png|Anne Maria insists that Mike's regular personality is an act. 603px-Finders Creepers (31).png|Zoey is horrified when she sees Mike kissing Anne Maria. Finders Creepers (35).png|First elimination ceremony for the Mutant Maggots. Finders Creepers (36)-1-.png|Zoey is disappointed because she thought Mike was attracted to her, not Anne Maria. 603px-Finders Creepers (40).png|Dakota is fired from the Hurl of Shame. Read more Category:Episodes